


【宇龙】恋人

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *小卖部老板北X上班族居





	【宇龙】恋人

**Author's Note:**

> *小卖部老板北X上班族居

枯燥的生活中有了你，连感情都变得顺利。

0

白宇做生意将四年，也没想到会在这么一个小地方看见这种美人。

说是美人，实则是一个男人，一个长得很好看的男人。

第一次见他是在昨天上午，大概是十点左右的样子，那人身着一身黑色提着公文包走进了商店。白宇至今依然清晰地记得他当时梳着偏分刘海，服帖的拢在头上，精干的发型更显示出那人近乎完美的骨相，尤其是那一双眼睛，恰到好处的中和了那人浑身上下透出的硬气，甚至还透出了一点懵懵懂懂的温柔，叫白宇挪不开眼睛，直盯着他走进小卖部的门，走到自己身旁卖零食的货架前，弯腰去看最下面一层的薯片，腰塌下去刚好背对着他展示出自己的一双长腿和圆乎乎的有点像熊猫的臀部。

这也是白宇第一次对一位顾客印象如此深刻，换做平时，他们都只是自己人生中的一个过客，买了店里的东西，可能就再也遇不上了，就算再次相遇，白宇也会像是第一次见到一样，再次把他忘记，就像是游戏设置一样，每次见面都会被清除缓存，下一次再重新加载。

当白宇今天下午再看见他时，那种莫名的熟悉感立马唤出了初见时的记忆，与现实中正对他笑的人重合在一起，眉眼弯弯，依然让人心动。

一瞬间他就意识到，眼前这个人将会很特别。

他主动和人打了招呼，一边结账一边找话题聊着天，知道了那人的名字叫朱一龙，知道了他的工作就在附近公司当小职员，还知道他就在旁边的小区。白宇也不知道怎么，从手边的棒棒糖桶里随手拿出一个芒果味的递给他，还笑得肆意，“送你的，仅此一份，不可多得。”

朱一龙看着那颗糖好像想到了什么，倏地笑了，拎起桌子上的袋子，从他手中拿走那个黄色包装纸包裹的糖，“谢谢啊。”

那个笑大概是因为过于标准，嘴角咧开的弧度就像牵动白宇面部肌肉神经一样，也不受控制的笑了起来，一边感叹于长得好看的人表情的感染力，一边朝他挥挥手，“明天见啊龙哥！”

他不确定那人在听到叫的那声龙哥之后是不是顿了一下，但他确定自己听到了那人在迈出门框时低头说的那一句：

“明天见。”

1

白宇头一次这么期待明天的到来。老员工小区门口的小卖部，老龄化社区带来的不止有日益降低的收益，还有逐渐减少的年轻人。

他作为一个二十八的小伙，也不知道怎么就成了小卖部的老板，整天坐在柜台前的躺椅上看书，甚至都不用担心会漏掉哪个顾客，能来个人都算不错。老太太来买电池，问是几号电池，就看见她颤颤巍巍的伸手比划一下，虎口张开十厘米的长度，眯着眼对白宇说：“就，就这么大。”小孩进来找玩具，盯着最上面的溜溜球说要买，白宇从角落找来梯子从落了厚厚一层灰的地方拿下来那个小玩意儿，说十块，就看见小孩儿从裤兜里掏出厚厚一把钱，仔细一看全都是一毛，看见一张五毛都实属不易，更不用说绿色的一块钱了，白宇想帮他数，却被固执地拒绝，一张一张数过去，最终发现少了一块，还不等白宇说话小孩儿就放下东西一溜烟跑得没影。

这种不算精致更不算积极向上的生活本不值得期待的，可他遇上了朱一龙。

白宇不确定他会什么时候来，毕竟前两次都是在不怎么固定的时间，就连正常的上下班休息时间也不是，难不成这家公司的工作时间就是特别随意的那种，才能让职员在这样不正常的时间下班。

于是他从六点就开了张，难得换了一身好看一些的格子衫，摘了眼镜，出门前还抓了两把头发，早早坐在门口，看着店前打太极的老头老太太去见了周公。

他是被人摇起来的，动作力度大到让白宇以为是地震了，睁眼却看到朱一龙双手拿着公文包放在身前，有些歉意还有点不太好意思的站在身旁。他睡得还有点迷糊，揉了两下眼睛撑着身子从躺椅上坐起来。

“哎呀你看我，关键那太极拳声音太催眠了，我就在这等了一会儿就睡着了。”

“今天怎么开张这么早，是有事吗？”

白宇自然没想到朱一龙会知道自己的开张时间，更没想到他今天就是来得早，被自己歪打正着撞见了。

“没有，我这不是——”白宇故意拉了个长音，有些狡黠的看着眼前人今天顺毛的样子，“未卜先知你来得早，就在这等你了呀龙哥。”

朱一龙的耳根子几乎是瞬间就红了，连带着脸颊都飘上了一层绯色，白宇也不想这么吓着人家，连忙摆手，“开玩笑开玩笑，言归正传，哥哥今天买什么呀？”

昨天走时他不确定那人是不是顿了一下，今天他万分确定眼前人顿了一下。眼神中多了一分震惊，还有些疑惑。白宇有点摸不着头脑，自己叫一声哥哥有什么问题吗？怎么把人吓成这样，可能是叫的太亲密，人家不适应了。那他龙哥还真是脸皮薄啊。

“昂，我，我今天想买点面包。”他一边回答白宇一边走到货架旁，随手挑了一个牌子的就出来了，“早上没什么胃口，吃点面包算了。”

“龙哥你是不是起晚了没时间吃饭了？”白宇看到他本来一丝不苟的黑衬衫领子没有翻好，就连之前精致到发梢的头发都还是早上刚睡醒的模样，大约是起晚了才只能买面包吧。

眼前人闻言低了头去，没有肯定却也没反驳，只是有些无奈地笑了笑，轻声说了声呀。白宇突然觉得这人撒小谎的样子还真是可爱。

天性使然，遇上这么喜欢的人那必须要逗一逗，“那龙哥，我做饭特别好吃，你以后来我这吃好不好，我就在店里等你。”为了增加一下可信度，还补了句，“一日三餐哟~”

会不会做饭白宇自己心里清楚，平时的饭百分之八十靠外卖，剩下百分之二十都是自己看着菜谱努力挣扎的结果，毕竟一个人的饭是真的不好做。

但朱一龙这个不按照正常时间上下班的人很明显就不能按照正常思维去揣测他的内心，本来没指望得到肯定回答的白宇竟然从朱一龙眼中读出了一种渴望，接着就听到他说：

“好。”

看着他嚼着面包走出门，白宇开始反思自己在这个人面前的言行举止是否正确。

2

于是朱一龙晚上回来时在白宇的店里就看到了正在自己货架上取火腿肠的老板和放在后门小院桌子上的两桶泡面，看了眼放泡面的架子，嗯，果真少了两盒。

白宇把小卖部的大门关上，一边拿铁钩锁卷闸门一边回应着朱一龙的疑问，“反正没什么人，咱们就好好吃个晚饭，就不开张了。”说完搬起躺椅关了灯，借着后院的灯光关上后门。

他把躺椅摆在树下，拿着小板凳坐在桌子旁边，掀开两人已经泡了一会儿的泡面一人放了一个火腿一个蛋，熟练地拿叉子把封盖和桶插在一起，暂时隔绝了刚被开水冲出来弥漫在空气中的香气。

“龙哥你不会怪我吧。”白宇眨眨眼睛，试探性地问正盯着泡面桶发呆的朱一龙，“我真的只是手头没什么做饭的材料，而且我怕我做饭你觉得不好吃……”

“确实……”

“啥？你说啥玩意儿?”白宇觉得自己可能幻听了，还没见过谁能吃着别人做的饭一脸我知道的表情说被人做饭不好吃的，就算吃的是泡面也不可以。

“你说我好心好意包了你的一日三餐你还说确实？”白宇一脸不可置信的拍桌子抗议，看着对面人笑得前仰后合的样子却怎么也生气不起来，晃了半天的手也慢慢平静下来，一下一下转着筷子。

“不是，我只是顺嘴接个话，抱歉抱歉。”说完为了显示道歉的诚意，还双手抱拳，一脸无辜的看着白宇，“求求了。”

白宇打开对方的泡面桶，热气蒸腾的让他感到有些不真实，搅了搅已经泡软了的面，觉得自己还没进一步发展就被眼前这个人吃的死死的。

“龙哥你这早中晚饭不规律呀，这总得给我给个准确时间才能提前准备一下不是？”

“唔，我工作时间比较随机，可能没办法给你准确时间。”

朱一龙拿筷子挑起几根面，还没塞进嘴里就滑下去了一大半，汤向上溅起甩了坐在对面的白宇一脸，一滴挂在嘴唇上的胡须上，就像是一只刚偷吃了饭的猫，还留着“犯罪”的证据，一脸茫然的目视前方。

白宇倒吸了一口气，抽了一张纸擦了擦脸，重重的叹了口气，目光重新回到朱一龙身上，有些好奇的大量着他。

这不是他第一次观察眼前这个男人，但却总感觉像是第一次认识一样充满新意，总能发现一些之前没有注意到的萌点，比如现在他就看到那人眼角的笑纹，简直可以和自己这个胡茬大叔相媲美了。

“哎龙哥，我虽然叫你龙哥吧，但一看你就比我小，年纪轻轻就长这么多眼角纹，还是得注意保养啊，不然连我这个大叔都不如。”

“别开玩笑了，你才二十七，什么大叔不大叔的。”那人自言自语似的摇摇头表示不屑，低头自顾自吃着饭。

“那你多大，还能比我老？”

“二十九。”像是怕他不信，又补充道，“我都工作九年了。”

春天的风吹起来很舒服，就着月色和不太亮的灯光坐在后院里，不算是乘凉但却悠闲异常，白宇看着笼罩在阴影下的那张脸，心说这可真不像二十九岁的样子啊，端起面桶喝了一口汤，不自觉发出一声爽快的嚎叫，听到人憋笑的声音才意识到失了态，第一次露出了有些窘迫的表情，小仓鼠一样抬眼看着眼前正低头吃面的人，正想松口气，就听见对面憋久了的一声笑，甚至嘴里刚吃进去的面都带着汤喷了出来。

“哈哈哈哈龙哥哈哈哈哈让你笑我！”

“白宇！”

3

之后白宇开着玩笑说龙哥陪我打游戏吧，通宵的那种。朱一龙酒足饭饱似的躺在躺椅上看着月亮，摆摆手说明天还得上班。

每天都要上班，有的时候有好长时间不用上，老板很随性，所以放假时间也很随性。

白宇不知道这种随性的工作到底是要干什么，开小卖部是挺随性的，每天就往店里一坐，等着人来买东西，只是需要全天呆着，不可能说放假就放假。

在这种没什么人的情况下做生意就像是修行，得耐得住寂寞，还得对未来充满希望，少一点乐观积极的态度就会被现实打击的一点不剩，只想钻回家，干脆不分黑夜白天的打游戏，最终也会厌倦。

白宇从来没有过这种想法，他不觉得随手抛弃放弃一件事或一个人是什么确当的做法，仿佛植入他大脑深入他内心的理念就是不抛弃不放弃的伟大精神，就连店里角落几乎没人再买的老式收音机一类的东西，他也从来没有过扔掉的打算。

毕竟留下来就是存在过的证据，即便不再会被人使用也依然会保有最初制造时的用途，价值还在，就不算忘了初心。

“那哥哥你想换工作吗？”白宇坐在板凳上对着朱一龙发呆，冷不丁冒出这么一句。

大概是被白宇突然一问问的发懵，咬着嘴唇思考良久后给出了答案：

“不想。”

“我也不想。”起身走到躺椅后面，玩心大起的像摇摇篮一样摇着椅子和上面的人，“虽然无聊，但就这种平平淡淡的生活，挺好的……现在还有机会给我龙哥做饭，以后每天能等龙哥回家了，有个人就不无聊了。”

朱一龙被白宇口中蹦出来的“回家”说得僵住了身子，两个抓着躺椅扶手的肉爪子都肉眼可见的使劲儿起来，死死抵住身后人施加给自己前后摇摆的力，扭过头去看着白宇，眼神像是在看一个认识多年的老友，在月光下唯独亮亮的双眸有些闪烁。

“我还挺喜欢我的工作的，因为……因为这样我才认识了你。”

“哈哈哈哈你这话说的好像是因为你在隔壁公司上班才认识我一样，你这个逻辑感人啊。”白宇笑得浑身都在抖，声音却稳得出奇，“有缘千里来相会，龙哥，你遇上我，是命中注定啊，你说对不对？”

被问话的人沉默了，仿佛在斟酌着长篇大论来回应，最终却只从牙关里挤出一个字：

“对。”

4

午夜茶话会没有以双方的回家为结束，朱一龙被叫去公司上班去了，白宇感叹着这果真随性的上班时间，走进自己的卧室想打一局游戏，却屡屡找不到手感，接连三局都以惨败结束，看了眼表已经是凌晨一点，龙哥大概已经到办公室了吧，白宇蹬掉鞋子爬上床，拉开被子打算睡个自然醒，闭眼却都是自己被朱一龙摇醒时的样子，那种委委屈屈仿佛自己失信了的表情让他实在招架不住，认命地叹了口气，拿起手机想定个闹铃，就看到今天刚加为好友的那人发来一条消息：

晚安，明早十点去吃饭，可以睡个懒觉。

龙哥你也晚安，要好好加油努力工作鸭[加油]

白宇把手机扔在一边，定什么闹铃，只要十点前给龙哥准备好早餐就好了。想到这里他的心一软，踽踽独行了这么久，现在也是一个有了牵挂的人，即便那人不愿和自己在一起，也算是兄弟一场，之后的道路也会不再孤单。

就这么想着人睡去，结果又在人的呼唤中醒来。白宇还沉浸在梦里他龙哥旖旎的身段和甜腻的声音中无法自拔，就感觉身上一凉，猛地惊醒就看见身穿一身正装的朱一龙站在自己面前，手里是自己已经湿了一片的被子，深色的痕迹在浅蓝色的被套上显得格外扎眼。

白宇已经顾不得起床失败错过给朱一龙做早饭的时间的问题了，自己赤裸着上身内裤还被顶起可疑的一大块，布料上的那一片精水已经干了，硬邦邦的盖在下体上，和身旁这个一手提着公文包一手拎着自己被子的人形成了鲜明的对比，饶是平时心大的白宇现在也恨不得找个地缝钻进去，更不用说是一脸正人君子相的朱一龙，此时就像从头浇了一桶红颜料，愣在原地支支吾吾不知该如何是好，同为男人，他肯定知道眼前这番景象到底是发生了什么。

“额……龙哥，你咋来这么早？”白宇试探着从已经石化了的朱一龙手中拽走被子盖在自己身上，结结巴巴地转移了话题。

“……现在已经十点半了……”

“那个……哈哈龙哥，不好意思我好像睡过了哈……”白宇从旁边拿过衣服穿上，一骨碌爬起来就要往厨房走，“我现在马上去给你做饭。”

“没事，今天下午歇假，老板放工，我不用上班。”朱一龙拽住他的袖子有些急忙的说道，指甲盖都染上了粉色，“你不急，我们可以一起做饭。”

听到一起做饭时白宇愣了一下，习惯一个人生活的自己竟然也会因为有人和自己一起做饭而心跳加速，甚至希望以后永远都能过这样的生活，送他上班，等他回家，为他做饭，拥他入眠，他会告诉小区所有人他是自己的恋人，他们会来自己的小卖部买东西顺便表示羡慕与祝贺，他们会平稳的度过一生，像是两个原本漂泊在汪洋大海中的一叶孤舟，进入了同一条航程，算是萍水相逢，却又感觉一见如故。

“小，小白？”

“啊？嗷你先坐一会儿，我去趟洗手间。”

比起畅想未来，当务之急是解决自己的尴尬，换件儿衣服洗漱一下，总不能顶着一张油光发亮的脸满嘴味儿的和人家去厨房。

5

看了看空空如也的冰箱，白宇有些尴尬地摸了摸头，“平时不咋做饭，所以没储备存粮，见谅哈龙哥。”

“那你是哪里来的自信说要包我一日三餐的？”

身旁人佯装愠怒，小孩子气地微微仰头努努嘴，身上的西装早已经脱下放在门外，只留了一件稍微休闲一些的衬衫裹在身上，袖子挽上去随时准备开干，白宇盯着朱一龙结实的肌肉，忍不住想起自己梦中他近乎完美的身材以及——肚子上软乎乎的一块腹肌，压在身下的手感一定很舒服。

“哎呀我这不是看你太累了嘛，再说了，可以照着菜谱做啊。”白宇在网上随便搜了几个家常菜，想要中午做了下饭吃，两人看了一会就确定了原材料，换了身衣服去附近蔬果店买菜去了。

现在早都过了蔬菜最新鲜的时候，两个大男人盯着架子上蔫头耷脑的绿叶菜，有些无奈的选择放弃。

“小宇啊怎么今天来买菜啦？这都太晚了新鲜菜都卖光啦。”店主大妈看到白宇和朱一龙对着菜架发呆，好心的开了口提醒。

“昂这不是有人来了嘛我给人做点饭。”

“咦？你那还有人来？是你旁边这个小伙吗？长得可真俊啊。”

大妈仔细端详了一下朱一龙的脸，赞叹着从椅子上起来走到两人跟前，“小伙子住哪儿啊？怎么以前没见过你？”

“阿姨我是附近公司的职员，就住小区，可能以前没见过吧，但我确实已经工作九年了。”

听到回答的大妈又有些焦急的看向白宇，眼神中全都是热切，压低声音避开朱一龙在他耳边悄悄说道：“人家单身不？想找对象儿不？”白宇连忙笑笑摆手，却被大妈一把揪住，“没有？还是说你给人家做饭是因为他是你对象儿？”

大妈的声音越来越大，情绪激动的就差把八卦写在脸上，朱一龙听到最后一句，直接红到了耳朵根子，咬着嘴唇低下头去，有些无措的捏着衣服下摆。白宇一看心说八卦坏我好事，连忙满脸赔笑的对着朱一龙打呵呵，没想那人像是低头做好了心理建设一样抬头飞快地瞟了一眼白宇，又转头看向大妈眨了眨眼，仔细看眼中好像还噙了泪水，小声但又郑重的说道：

“是的，他是我男朋友。”

6

三个人中有两个一脸震惊，其中一个迅速反应过来后激动地拉着朱一龙的手语重心长：“我就知道，你们两个帅小伙一看就很配，你们要好好的，祝你们幸福啊。”说完就把称好的菜塞到两人手中，冲两人眨眨眼睛，“赶快回去做饭吧，人家还要上班呢你可别给人耽误咯！”

两个人提着菜一步一步往回走，明明几步路的距离却显得无比漫长，两人都是各怀心事的样子，却都一言不发，白宇看着头都快低到领子里的朱一龙，想去提他手里的冬瓜却被迅速多开，塑料袋在他白嫩嫩圆乎乎的手上勒出了明显的红印，看得白宇有些心疼。

“龙哥你刚才是想赶快离开回家做饭吗？”白宇率先打破宁静，试探性的问他。他无法静下心去想朱一龙刚刚的回答到底目的何在，动机是什么，他希望是他期待的原因，却又怕只是自己自作多情。

“不是。”

“那你就是觉得阿姨太烦了对不对？”

“怎么会……”朱一龙一边小声回应着一边帮白宇拿着袋子等他开门，两人一人一边打开卷闸门，随手把菜放在门口的柜台上，西红柿滚了出来，一个还掉在地上。

“那哥哥，你说，你是什么意思？嗯？”白宇弯腰捡起朱一龙脚边的西红柿重新放回袋子里，坐在躺椅上饶有兴趣的看着眼前从刚才就一直满脸通红的人等待着下文，到这里他基本上已经有了百分之百的笃定，只是想看这个有胆量在自己眼前向外人吐露心迹，却怂怂地不敢对着自己一个人说爱你的害羞鬼到底能憋到什么程度。

“我的意思是，我喜欢你，希望你能做我男朋友。”

白宇震惊于他的坦率，如果不是那双已经快要挤出水儿来的眼睛闪烁着不敢看自己，他都要觉得眼前这个人真的是一刚到底的直球大男孩儿了。但真到现在这种情况，倒是弄得白宇不知道该如何回应，原本装的一手好人设被这一句直白的回答粉碎的一点不剩，他感觉自己的脑子里有好几个声音在呼喊，一个正揪着自己的心嘤嘤嘤的说着我的神仙哥哥说喜欢我我此生圆满了，一个正疯狂的想要照镜子自言自语我的发型好看吗我的衣服合适吗不会有口臭吧，当然，还有一个正捂着裆努力抑制住自己想要直接扑上去冲动的，满脑子只有一些无法过审的东西。

在他纠结的当口，朱一龙已经以肉眼可见的速度暗淡了下来，伸手去提塑料袋想要到后院去，“没关系，不想的话就当我刚开了个玩笑，以后还是朋友。”

“哎？说话还带反悔的？不行啊哥哥。”白宇伸手握住了他提塑料袋的手，捏起来很有肉感，把缠在手上的塑料袋解下来放在一边，拦腰把人拽过来靠在自己身上，轻轻吻上了他的额头，“当你男朋友，我求之不得。”

7

第一顿饭以烧糊一口锅告终，两人还是叫了外卖，两份米饭三样菜，好吃不贵还省事，白宇躺在椅子上翻看着刚刚为了纪念两人第一次一起下厨而录的像，穿的宽松的自己和看起来随时想要离开投入工作的朱一龙就在取景器里走来走去，虽然是第一顿饭而且还搞砸了，两人的配合却还是像已经同居许久的恋人一样熟稔默契。

他有些感慨，身边人还没见过有人找到生活的伴儿，都是孑然一人，一人承办蔬果店的阿姨，门口一起打太极的一群独居老大爷，自己上学的小孩儿，一人开店的自己，曾经也见过不少找到伴侣的，现在肯定也有，只是总不能长久，就连那个找了个养女的隔壁姐姐，最后小孩儿上学去就再也没能回来。

遇见一个人可真难啊，一个人时觉得自在，但再加一个对的人就会觉得恰到好处，不孤独也不累赘，甚至希望把自己的时间掰成两半用，一半用来想他，一半用来陪他。

他把屏幕上正因为锅烧糊了猛地跳起来嗷嗷乱叫的身影指给身边躺着的人看，长长的睫毛扫开露出里面看起来懵懵懂懂的眼睛，努力睁眼去看屏幕，看清后又奶笑一声把相机推开，整齐的牙齿一下露出许多颗，白宇被这模样看得心痒，作势要去数身边人的牙，在那人左遮右挡的动作下俯身吻上了薄薄的唇，轻轻吮吸着，伸出舌尖舔一舔，细密的温柔触感落在嘴上，是身下人咬住了自己，他顺势去叼那人的嘴角，扯开一个口子探进去，沿着下牙龈靠近舌头的地方一寸寸舔过去，痒得人喉咙发出一阵阵舒服的呼声。

“明天什么时候上班？”白宇起身，单手撑在躺椅上侧身看着朱一龙，一手捏着他的头发玩来玩去。

“最近刚好放假，可能有一个月时间吧。可以好好休息几天。”

“你这工作还真是随性，说放假就放假。”白宇抬眼看了一下门口刚进来的两个放学了的女学生，起身到柜台去等着结账。他站在朱一龙脚边的位置，趁人没有买完东西若无其事的拿裤腿蹭了一下他的脚心，惊得人猛地收回腿，一脸戒备的看着他，脑袋就挤在柜台最里面的角落，活像瑟缩着的小猫咪，白宇不禁捂住心口长叹一句不得了。

“找你两块……咦我零钱呢？”白宇翻开抽屉发现只剩了一张五毛，从全身上下的兜里也只找出来了一张一毛，心说不好，就看见柜台上悠悠伸上来一只白净的胳膊，手里夹着两张一块，朱一龙闷闷的声音从角落传出来，“我这儿有两块~”

在两个女孩儿复杂的神情中白宇把两张一块拿来递给他们，还不忘附上招牌笑容，挥挥手把人送走，就一屁股坐到躺椅的尾端抓住朱一龙的脚腕，并收获了强有力的反击，那人两条腿轮换着蹬出来，力道不大但足以挣脱白宇的钳制，一脸得意的躺在一边，那小表情让白宇觉得给他长一点胡子他都能吹上天了。

慢慢躺下去，白宇把自己的腿摆成了和身边人一样的样子，四条腿并排弯曲立在椅子上，而朱一龙为了让自己的腿看起来更长，竟然踮起脚尖把膝盖撑高，西装裤被绷紧，显现出流畅的腿部线条，他扭头看着白宇，眼神叫嚣着向他发出挑战，而白宇则硬生生从他挑衅的表情里读出了一种娇俏的感觉。

他自然不会轻易认输，但也不会跟这个二十九岁的幼稚鬼继续比下去。他长腿一抬就跨上了身边人的腿间，稍微一收脚后跟就蹭到了他的裆部，明显呼吸一滞。白宇并不像就此打住，而是轻轻用脚后跟磨蹭着，感受那一块儿逐渐硬起来，如果不看他脚上色气地不正经动作，单看他的上半身只可能会觉得他在闭目养神。

身边人的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，抓着白宇胳膊的手也一直抖个不停，声音倒是压制的好，咬着嘴唇没有一丝哼声，仿佛很要强似的一脸倔强，视死如归一般任由白宇动作。

白宇也不是没有对策，他用脚趾夹着拉链下拉，中途掉了几次又拿大拇指拨了几下，如愿感到身下人的一阵震颤，没了西装裤的阻挡，柔软的棉质内裤根本不能减少来自温暖脚掌的刺激，白宇凭感觉踩着，觉得不够索性半撑起身，用另一只脚从另一个方向凑过来，揉搓着脚掌之间的两根，不时用脚趾搔一搔囊袋，终于听到了一声黏腻婉转的低吟，身边人也像是败下阵一样用一直胳膊堵住半张脸，雪白的手臂更衬得他的脸红润。

只差临门一脚时白宇停下了动作，身旁人疑惑的拿开手臂，嘴唇却被自己死死咬着怎么也不开口。白宇看着这样儿就觉得急，打开旁边柜台的透明抽屉取了点什么，并给好奇宝宝朱一龙展示了一下一般小商店小超市放在柜台下的让人面红耳赤的东西。

“门……门没关……”朱一龙大概是预料到接下来的走向，最后的羞耻心让他拖着裤子和白宇一起关了前门，再拥吻着走进后院房子里，顺手带走了桌上的东西，倒在床上时白宇已经迅速的剥光了恋人全身的衣服，只剩一条内裤可怜巴巴的裹在依然硬着的下身上，还被渗出的前液沾湿了一大块。

在白宇完全进入前他有一瞬间想到，会不会太快了，但看着身下人被情欲沾染的眼角却还有着一丝清明，清明里稳稳当当的放着自己，双手有些无助的放在胸前，可还是用指尖揪着自己的衣服，等待着完全交付出去，白宇就觉得时间什么的都是虚晃假物，只有这份情是真的。

两人在不大的房子里纠缠，摊在一米五的床上仿佛只有这一次似的向对方索取，白宇把人顶的出了床沿，脖子被身下人双手勾着，他就是他的救命稻草，而他是他平淡生活中最饱含情感的一笔。呼吸声交错，时不时传出一声高过一声的呻吟，白宇就像是把一叶孤舟推向浪潮的大海，是那人的噩梦却也是他的归宿，就算被他拖入水中浸入情欲的深渊，也是心甘情愿的堕落。

8

深入交流之后两个更加默契的人就开始了白天看店晚上调情的小生活，刚开始白宇兴奋地来一个顾客就要冲人介绍一下，拉着朱一龙的手对人说“介绍一下这是我老板娘”，也不管人家理不理自己就自顾自的笑起来，被身边人使劲儿捏捏握着的手指以示警告。

但这么好的对象儿，不炫耀一下怎么行呢。

之后在教学视频的指导下两人终于做出了第一顿成功的晚饭，坐在后院里嚼着酸味儿有些重的土豆丝儿时白宇被对面人一脸期待的表情把要说的话生生堵了回去，满脸堆笑的又夹了一大块塞进嘴里，眯着眼睛嘴里嘟囔着好吃。朱一龙也像是真的得了鼓励，站起身来双手撑在小桌子两旁，在白宇额头上留下了一个油乎乎的吻，自此之后两人就从四方桌子的对边移动到了临边——为了方便随时的亲吻。

朱一龙从自己家把换洗衣物都搬到了店铺的单人间里，整整齐齐地把牙缸并排摆在水池边，又把自己的休闲服挂在白宇柜子里，但并没有什么用，毕竟男友衬衫总比自己的衣服好看。

白宇还找了一个周三和朱一龙两人一起整理了货架，那天总是人少。角落里落了灰的老旧物什被像宝贝一样展现在朱一龙面前，白宇拿起一个生了锈的陶瓷杯，那手蹭了蹭上面的灰，“这是四年前我刚来这上班时一个剧组在这留下的东西，上面还有一个演员的签名。”他踩着板凳上到高处，把两个风扇拿下来，风扇早都不能再用，朱一龙尝试用暴力手段解决也没能让扇叶转起来，“这个是当时我夏天用的，太热了，一个放房间里一个放这儿，是不是还挺奢侈？”他笑了笑，像是讲述故事一样神秘的眨了眨眼睛，引得眼前人顺着他目光所在的方向看去摇头晃脑什么也没看见，就感觉侧脸湿湿的，一看是被人偷亲了一口，急吼吼地把口水留在了脸上，朱一龙有些嫌弃地用手背擦了擦，没好气的瞪了白宇一眼，一把拉过人也在他侧脸改了个戳，白宇从地上爬起来，不禁对自家对象的力量产生了畏惧。

“这个是之前有个老大爷买了又退回来的太极扇。”白宇把那把红色的扇子打开，扇骨掉了一地，“我眼睁睁看着他老伴和他吵了一架，太极拳还没打完就把自己那个扇子撕了，之后就再没见过她，结果老大爷非得把这个跟我退了，说质量不好。”

“这个是限量款相机，可贵了，是我隔壁的姐姐送我的，说是之前什么游戏周年庆送的，她想给她养女，结果她养女有次上完学就跑了，再没回来。来，咱来试一下人家的自拍功能，哥哥！嘴儿一个！”

“这个是我之前进货进多了剩下的。”白宇从角落扒拉出一个手链，款式还挺好看，包在塑料纸里完好无损，他把手链拆出来拉过朱一龙的手，“你看，刚合适，就说我眼光咋样。”他像审视一件艺术品一样把朱一龙的手腕翻来翻去看了好久，“我对象儿就是骨架好，什么样儿的东西都能驾驭。”朱一龙有些不好意思的偏头，却被没憋住的笑声暴露了愉悦的心情。

“我从来没想过能有一天会和自己爱的人过粗茶淡饭的生活。”朱一龙用一根指头勾着手链，一边转一边低头说着话，“但是我现在感觉很好。”

“怎么，嫌你老公给你做的饭不好吃？”白宇一把搂上恋人的肩膀，玩心大起的一口叼住了他的耳朵，后面的字全都含混不清的被吞进了嘴里。

“你走开，到底是谁做的饭，谁在旁边捣乱？”

“好好好是你做的饭我捣乱行不行嘛。”白宇又在他脸上亲了一口，“求求了。”

9

白宇已经很久没有过这种有人陪着过生活的日子了，准确来说是打记忆里就从来没有过，从来没有因为床太小晚上差点滚下去的经历，更不用说是有个人陪自己一起工作一起做饭。

这一个月时间过得飞快，两人没事儿就打打游戏，看着对方发呆，朱一龙数白宇有几根胡子，白宇数朱一龙有多少根眼睫毛，两人还用一个月时间追了一部剧，一部叫镇魂的双男主网剧，最后的双杀让两人都红了眼眶，可能是过于感同身受，两人那晚哭着做了很久。

白宇就像个居家主妇一样把朱一龙的西服从衣柜里拿出来，看着他换下自己的衣服又穿上当初令自己心动的那一身，喜欢的不得了，抱着人亲了又亲摸了又摸，如果不是因为上班会迟到他绝不会就此的打住。

“一龙哥哥慢走~”他故作娇羞的拽着恋人的袖子，还矫情地摆了摆，抬眼便是风情万种，“人家等你呦~”

朱一龙愣在了原地，扶了扶本来不存在的眼镜，红着脸离开了。

看着他走的背影，白宇第一次觉得等待一个人回家是这么幸福的一件事。

约好中午十二点回家吃饭，白宇老早就去菜市场买了小龙虾，虽然自己不太能吃辣，但朱一龙却是见到辣就两眼放光的那种，对于小龙虾更是没什么抵抗力，虽然这意味着吃了这顿饭至少需要两天才能做令人身心愉悦的乐事，但比起这个，还是让自家对象儿上班回来吃得开心更重要。

他按照网上的做法把小龙虾一个一个处理干净，为了防止制作步骤出错还专门学了好几个视频，光是烹饪过程就让他辣得直打嗝，他根本不敢想象自己吃好几个之后的样子，心里感叹道自家媳妇儿是真的厉害。中间来了几个顾客来买东西，他还很不耐烦的跑去柜台给人结了账，后来索性挂了个休息的牌子，免人打扰。

不到十二点白宇就做完了全部步骤，闻着味儿觉得肯定不错，他在心里夸了自己很多遍，二郎腿一翘就上了躺椅，等睁眼一看已经一点，然而房间里没有恋人。

他想可能是开会什么的事情加班了吧，再等等就好，只是可惜了这小龙虾，估计要被放凉，到时候肯定不好吃。虽然这么安慰着自己，但他还是有些担心的打了电话，并无人接听，发短信后也迟迟没人回应。

等的无聊，白宇打开手机相册翻看两人的自拍，那人总是一副傲娇的样子，不是噘着嘴就是单边挑眉，反观自己就总是一脸痞气，有些嚣张的搂着身边的人，还有几张偷拍的朱一龙单人，一张是他躺在自己后面的躺椅上玩手机，聚精会神的盯着屏幕，丝毫没有发现前面的手机镜头，还有一张是他拍的做饭，一身橘色羊毛衫衬得他特别软，让人想把他揉在怀里好好亲一顿才行。

白宇一看表，才过了五分钟，怎么偏偏这时的表走的这么慢，明明一个月时间也不过是眨眼之间而已。

他想起前几天把人放在床上折腾了许久，感觉怎么疼爱怎么动都不够，结果人已经累睡着了才发现已经玩了两个小时，确实有点过分，但快乐的时候就是感觉时间很快啊。

他把货架上的东西又整理了一遍，从种类到生产日期都严格排了一遍，就连本子的颜色都按照色谱摆放，绝对是强迫症的福音。

白宇走进厨房试了下温度，果然已经凉了，他觉得好气，明明说好了十二点回来自己才这么精心的准备了惊喜，结果本人却爽了约，赌气一般上手就去剥龙虾，放到嘴里的那一刻他觉得舌头都快被辣哭了，眼泪瞬间就不受控制的涌了出来，他一手抹掉水珠，心说还真是辣。

他干脆把碟子摆到柜台前面盯着前门吃，一边看着门外的行人一边看表，吃完一个又吃一个，他已经很久没有一个人这么畅快的吃过辣了，之前吃辣总会被朱一龙拦住，说他胃不好，他就会顺势讨要一个吻作为补偿，这么久没吃辣，吃辣的能力都下降了，这才几个小龙虾就哭成这样。

他想起来和朱一龙在一起之前有次去吃火锅，一个人吃本来就引人注目，再不点辣锅简直会让老板以为他是来砸场子的，就点了辣锅，回去胃疼到三四点才睡着。这种生活在朱一龙出现之后就不复存在，他总是把自己照顾的很好，甚至还有发胖的趋势，大概这就是为什么说恋爱使人发胖吧。

白宇打着嗝去找热水，心想今天恐怕又要胃疼了，等朱一龙那个小王八蛋回来说自己时就借机骂骂他，平时都舍不得骂，今天可算是找了个好理由。

但很明显，就算他已经在心里打好了说词，也不会有机会骂出来了。

10

后来几天白宇颓废的连门口的打太极的老大爷都看出了问题，不买东西还进店转了两圈，生怕这个满脸写着失望的小伙早早了解了自己。

隔壁蔬果店的大妈听说了白宇的问题，赶过来看情况，一进门就看见他趴在柜台上对着相机傻笑，凑近看就看到屏幕上两个人吱哇乱叫的手舞足蹈，好像是在厨房。

“小宇？”

“嗯？阿姨你怎么来了？”白宇关了相机，撑起身子看着一脸担忧的大妈。

“怎么？和对象儿吵架了？”

“也没有，就是，哎怎么说呢？”白宇抓了抓头发，不知从何说起，“人家不着家，我有什么办法。”

“这种事情不要太纠结，咱们幻想镇不都是这样吗？”

白宇沉默了，幻想镇的人凭什么都是这样，或者说，自己凭什么和他们一样，换言之，他见过的抛弃和放弃多了去，但他从没想过朱一龙会像那些人一样悄无声息的消失，他以为他们不同。

“放宽心啦，我们都是这样啦，反正他们走了也带不走我们的记忆，记忆是美好的，能让人保持爱意就行了。”

“我们就是这样。”

“他们对于我们来说只是虚幻的，幻想镇，看名字都知道，你看到的外来客，都是虚幻的。”

“和我们没关系的人，你都抓不住的。”

白宇有点不知所措，打开相机翻那些照片，明明和自己照相的人就是鲜活的那个人，录像带里明明笑得那么开心，自己付出了这么多感情，以为找到了相伴一生的恋人，到头来却告诉自己都是假的。

然而自己却还得带着自己的臆想，继续爱着他。

**有一种悲伤**

**是你的名字停留在我的过往**

**陪伴我呼吸决定我微笑模样**

**无法遗忘**

**有一种悲伤**

**是笑着与你分开**

**思念却背对背张望**

**剩下倔强**

**剩下合照一张**

后记

自从上次换了新代言的手机后朱一龙就变得有些焦虑，本来就对手机不是非常在行的他在换了手机后发现新手机登录不上原来的游戏。这种情况他不是没遇见过，无非就是一个用了多久的号换了手机品牌后就找不回了，但这次不一样，和那些吃鸡游戏完全不一样。

他其实本可以求助助理或者其他什么人，但这次这个让他有些不敢说，毕竟一个三十多岁的大男人玩一个养成游戏听起来并不怎么好听，就算名字叫的再响亮，也会让人怀疑这位看起来很成熟的美大叔到底多少岁。

要说玩幻想镇这个游戏的契机，完全是一次意外。

两个月前他在剧组经历了感情道路上不知道第几次危机，关键这危机还和两人没有任何直接联系，也就是白宇，自己已经谈了三年的男朋友在探班的时候被私生跟踪到了剧组，不仅尾随，还拍到了刚下了戏被白宇抱在怀里的朱一龙。

工作室自然不能任由他出去，白宇懊悔的无地自容，朱一龙这边也很难做，毕竟是在自己的剧组，被拍到的话肯定也要承担一定的责任。偏偏那个私生给多少钱都不要，想让他交出底片只有一个条件，就是让朱一龙和他哥分手。

这当然是不会被同意的，至少在两个事件中心的人来看是这样。但工作室并不觉得，因为这说明这个人不会在条件达成后反咬一口。

不过一个头脑不清醒逻辑不正确三观有问题的人怎么可能有准备有条理的和人谈判呢？就连提出的看似严苛条件实则根本经不起推敲：你如何知道两人分手了，想让人发博吗？那自然不可能，那只能口头保证，口头保证就说明可以从中作假。

也就是说，只要两人最近注意些不要再被拍到就万事大吉，为了防止这个私生用什么别的方式盯梢，工作室只能断绝两人最近的一切私下活动，可以说比镇魂宣传期结束后的禁止同框还要更严格一些。

这让朱一龙感受到了巨大的无力感。明明都是人，凭什么自己不能拥有光明正大的爱情？无人问津时还能相拥入眠，成名之后连见一面都是难上加难。完全是凭非对方莫属的决心和白宇从始至终的爱才走到了现在，他抱着手机上小号刷着微博，看到又有明星的聊天记录被曝光，各种八卦和瓜满天飞，心说做明星真难啊，连普通人所追求的个性都不被允许，也算是勉强接受了经纪人要求的短期内不要通过任何方式联系的要求，就当是为两人的未来着想。

但他还是不甘。如果自己不是什么破明星，白宇也不是自己的前同事，他们的生活会不会就像所有平凡生活中的小夫妻一样蜜里调油，牵着手上街买菜，一起在家做饭，去影院看午夜场的爱情电影，或者去游乐场手牵手坐上摩天轮到最高处来一个没有情欲全是爱的亲吻。哦对了，他们都是男人，会被人说道的。

这也就是为什么当他刷到幻想镇时激动的立马用个人手机号注册了一个，用自己和白宇的名字设置了游戏人物，自己就是一个公司职员，而白宇则是一个小卖部老板，两人的关系设置为：恋人。

从见面的第一面起朱一龙就抱定了一定要主动些大胆些的想法，现实中两人互相折磨了很久才互表了心意，确认关系的过程可谓艰辛，让两人都吃了不少苦头。

明知道只是个游戏，他却依然感觉是一个活生生的白宇在和自己说话，芒果棒棒糖也好，那人的开朗也好叫出口的龙哥和哥哥也好，都在提醒他，这就是白宇，一个更随性的白宇。

毕竟还有工作，他只能在闲暇时间登录游戏和白宇培养感情，好在杀青在即，他能有一整个月的时间泡在游戏里。

不得不说游戏中平凡的生活让他羡慕，他想在和恋人一起上街买菜时收到别人的祝福，他想有机会和恋人一起工作，他想和他一起整理属于两个人的家。原本只是游戏而已，没必要这么动情，但问题就出在，这个游戏过于智能了，白宇的说话习惯都模仿的淋漓尽致，甚至把镇魂都放在了游戏选项中，代入感过多，朱一龙内心的失落就越多。

他也问过白宇后不后悔做演员，当时他的回答朱一龙记得很清：“不当演员，怎么认识你啊我的好哥哥。”

就和自己回答那个店主白宇时曲同工。

代入的太多，就导致在丢了号后几乎彻夜难眠，他甚至觉得那个白宇还在等着自己那个小人，说不定做了饭还没吃，胃病说不定是真的会疼。但想着想着他就笑了，自己都没人管了，还可怜一个根本不存在的虚拟小人。

他大概是真的太想白宇了吧。

想发短信，怕被调查，想去探班，怕被狗仔拍，想视频聊天，怕被扒，总之想什么都相应的怕点儿什么，唯独那个自己心心念念的小混蛋整天活跃在自己的脑海中，什么也不怕的叨扰这自己的神经。

朱一龙自己点了份小龙虾，平时白宇不能吃辣，吃辣不仅打嗝还伤胃，自己又因为特殊原因被限制吃辣，好久才能放开饱饱口福，现在他有些赌气的想又不会有人管，吃了也不会有人嫌弃，索性点了一大份，盘腿坐在沙发上一个接一个的啃，心里想白宇你现在来说我呀，说不上我略略略。

一边吃一边用沾了辣油的手抹眼睛，越抹越辣，朱一龙不知道为什么，今天的龙虾怎么这么辣，都辣哭了……

饭还没吃完就听见有人敲门，这个时间点并不应当，他有些戒备的看了看门外的监控，只看到一个从头裹到脚的男人，但他却抑制不住的兴奋，因为那人脖子上挂着自己送给白宇的小羽。

打开门的瞬间门外的人就扑了进来，摘下老头帽就吻上了朱一龙的唇，挨上一秒立马惊恐的抬头：“哥哥你背着我吃小龙虾？”语气中满是委屈和不满，但一双眼一双手却是来来回回把人翻了个遍，许久未见看看恋人有没有瘦，有没有胖，就差脱光检查一遍了。

来既然来了，也不好一人吃独食，朱一龙把龙虾在开水里过了一遍，捞出来沥干水重新放进盘子里。两人一边吃一边说着这两个月各自剧组发生的事，谁也没有提起工作室要求的事情，虽然现在不是时机，但两人都做好了被拍到后公开的打算，毕竟和工作相比，相伴余生的恋人肯定分量会更重。

“哥哥我最近找了个游戏，拿你手机号登的。”白宇喝了一口水冲一旁看着他发呆的朱一龙说道，“是个养成小游戏。”

朱一龙有些震惊的看着身边的人，他这才想起来白宇的手机就是自己原来的牌子，登录应该很方便。

“哥哥你怎么这么看着我？我用的是你本人的名字，结果一进去就有个我的名字的和我配对成功了你知道吗？那速度，简直比我当年追你快了几千倍。”

“人家一上来就开始亲我我都懵了，然后就开始说我，越说我心情值还越高。我说这是个啥设定，结果人家说我给你做的小龙虾几周前就被我吃了，以后别想让我给你做饭。”

“白宇。”

“嗯？怎么了哥哥？”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 他们两人多好自然不必我们去说  
就，未来可期呀


End file.
